


A Quick Fix

by roslynbriarglass



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/M, First Time, Sex, Smut, romione
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-12 23:21:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18456707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roslynbriarglass/pseuds/roslynbriarglass
Summary: I still plan to update my Jude and Cardan fan fiction, “Returning”, but until then, here’s one for one of my favorite couples. I’ve had this written up for forever! A quick, smut,  one shot!





	A Quick Fix

I am an idiot. I've practically spilled my guts to her in the worst possible scenario. I couldn't have said something, anything, all those other times we'd been alone? No, I couldn't of, that would have been logical. I simply cannot be logical around Hermione. My infatuation with her frustrates me to no end, and so in turn I must pick fights. I cannot help pushing all of her buttons. The anger pushes away all those thoughts of not being good enough for her and my family from my mind. Never again, I tell myself. We all know this isn't true. Besides enjoying a good row, I cannot deny how satisfying it is to wind her up. Seeing her get all red, flustered, and in shock really gets me going. That little "o" her mouth forms when I've especially set her off... Well, let's not get too caught up in that now. This time, this day is different. For weeks now, I've heard her calling to me, I now know the feelings are mutual. We are absolutely mental for one another.  
Though the circumstances of spilling my guts to Hermione right now we're not ideal, what's done is done. I'm no longer afraid, quite the opposite really, I am absolutely exhilarated. A weight has been lifted and I've conveyed to her my feelings in the best words I could possibly string together. It seems to have worked and her face has become softer. She doesn't even seem to be bothered by the goofy grin I can not remove from my face. No Veela spell could ever compare to the weightlessness I feel in this very moment. I am in love with Hermione Granger. This feels incredibly to say, even if it's only in my head, for now at least. I'll give her some time, but by the end of the night Hermione will know how much I love her. She will know there's no one else, that it has always been her. We cannot waste anymore time. I cannot wait any longer. I am not the slightest bit nervous, in fact I feel bloody brilliant.  
It's been a few hours and I'm outside the tent pacing wildly, drunk on adrenaline. "Don't you think you should rest?" Harry asks as he steps out of the tents opening, quickly shutting the flaps behind him. "No" I reply shaking my head vigorously, "I'm doing it mate". "What are you ...doing?" Harry asks looking at me as if I've lost my mind. "I'm going in there, in that tent right there," I say pointing "and I'm telling Hermione how I feel. Tonight". I stop short, looking to him for reassurance. Harry raises his eyebrows and sighs, "sure you are Ron". I shoot him a look, "I'm serious Harry". " So, when you say tonight? You mean tonight, as in this night", harry asks. "Yes, this night! This night Harry, that's what this night means! Bloody hell!" I say stomping my foot. Harry throws up his hands "well, right, I'm definitely sleeping out here tonight then, seeing as I'm already committed to the one war and all". I rub my hands together, causing Harry to lean back with his arms crossed looking at me like I've just escaped Azkaban. "Wish me luck" I say, but I give him no time to respond as I dive into the tent, closing it tightly behind me.  
I look around until I see Hermione, sitting all curled up in a tattered chair. She looks lost in thought, staring off, worrying away the edge of her cardigan with her teeth. She didn't even notice I had come back until I stormed into her line of vision. "Ronald!" she shouts, falling back into the chair, her mind scrambling back to reality. I take a deep breath, "Hermione" I breath. Then suddenly the nerves hit me, but I push them back. I look down and see her eyes wide with confusion and possibly fear, as she is now wedged deep within the chair. I go to take another deep breath, but quickly stop myself and sink down to her level. This causes her to sit up quickly and pull her knees under her chin, all while her wide eyes stare at me in utter confusion. "Hermione" I begin, taking one of her hands into mine, making her go red in the face. Coughing, I close my eyes and blurt it out, "I love you". I breathe out shakily and gaze into her eyes. Her lips are pursed together, her face has gone white, and she keeps going to form words, but nothing is coming out. "I'm sorry?" she asks shaking her head. I look straight into her eyes this time, before saying it again, "I said I love you Hermione". "Oh, well, I see" she responds in a stupor, as she lets go of my hand, scrambling to stand. She stumbles a bit and I catch her, supporting her weight. "You alright?" I ask, staring down at her with concern. "Hmmm?" she replies, holding on to me and staring off. I've done it, I've nearly stumped the brightest witch of our age. "Are you alright?" I ask again. "Oh, that, yes" she responds, still starring off, avoiding my gaze. "Well...?" I ask impatiently. That snaps her out of it.  
"Well what, Ronald?!" she says, pushing me off of her and quickly turning round to better face me. I've done it now, I think. She begins to poke me square in the chest, pushing me towards the back of the tent with each poke. "You", poke. "Complete", poke. "Arse", poke. Upon her saying "arse", mine hits the back of the tent. We both hear Harry laughing from outside, but her furious gaze doesn't leave mine. She laughs slightly in disbelief, slowly pulling out her wand from her back pocket. When did Harry give that back to her?! Breathing out in quick short bursts, she holds the wand straight up between our bodies, which causes it to just barely graze my nose. "Bloody hell Hermione, what do you intend to do?!" I gulp. Rolling her eyes, she points it towards Harry's direction and casts a silencing spell. "I wouldn't bother, Harry said he's staying out there tonight, something about him already being in the middle of one war and all" I say laughing, trying to lighten the mood. Hermione glares at me, " I'm just ensuring no one can hear you cry for help" she explains with each word growing louder and louder. I stop listening as she begins screaming about the many things I've done wrong, how I've been completely selfish and assuming, because I'm so enraptured by her. Her furrowed brows, reddened cheeks and crazy hair flying about, all of it is so beautiful and I can't help but smile at her. "Are... Are you smiling?!" she gawks at me in disbelief. "Yes," I sigh, while beaming down at her. She tries her hardest to match my height, fists clenched at each side, "can you explain exactly why?!". I look at her and my breath leaves me, "gods Hermione, you are so beautiful". Her face turns scarlet, "have you lost it Ronald?! What is the matter with you?!". "I'm in love with you, I'm absolutely mental for you Hermione" I say cupping her face. She sucks in her breath, at a complete loss for words. "Can I kiss you?" I blurt out before losing the nerve. "Absolutely..." she starts, but I cut her off, crashing my lips into hers. I wrap my arms around her waist pulling her tensed body tight up against mine. Slowly, she melts into the kiss with me. I start to kiss up her neck, all the way to her ear. "I love you" I whisper, before engulfing her ear with my mouth, causing her knees to buckle and her mouth to gasp. She throws her arms around my neck, as I hoist her up. Quickly, she wraps her legs around my waist, clinging to me with urgency. I spin us round, pushing her up against the back of the tent , as my tongue begs entrance into her mouth. Hesitantly, she allows my tongue to slither over hers, causing her to sigh the most delicious sigh into my mouth. I go slow, savoring every crevice, thoroughly enjoying the sounds I'm eliciting from her. Leisurely, I draw my tongue across and under her tongue, sucking slightly. She grips ahold of my shoulders, thrusting her tongue deeper into my mouth with impatience. She's begging me to go faster and I oblige. We both begin to pant, fighting for space in one another's mouth. I’m uncomfortably hard, thankfully due to her height she's resting slightly above my cock, but only slightly. She grips my hair in her hands, as she begins pulling my bottom lip between her teeth. I practically growl, my hardness becoming increasingly unbearable. I want so badly to push myself up against her, to alleviate even a fraction of my swelling, unsatisfactory pain. I can't take it any longer and using one hand I unbutton my trousers, allowing my cock to spring forward, offering myself some much needed relief. I quickly regret this, as I had run out of clean pants this morning. As I go to explain myself, Hermione breaks the kiss and rips her shirt off, throwing it to the ground, leaving her in just a bra from the waist up. Before I have a chance to admire her newly exposed skin, she leans in to my ear and orders "take me to my bed Ronald". I curse, shaking off my trousers and pants faster than ever before. Gripping Hermione tighter, with my hands flesh against her back, I run quickly towards her bed. She erupts in a squeal, grabbing hold of my neck even tighter. As I carry us towards our destination, I stumble almost dropping us.  
I crash into the bed with her, and eagerly begin to kiss down her neck, grasping the exposed tops of her breasts. Her moaning and shaking is sending me over the edge. Hermione slowly pushes up into a siting position, pushing me back onto my knees, as she comes face to face with my cock. Instantly her eyes widen in shock, and she looks up at me. I cough and apologize, then nearly lose all sense of self being as I feel her drag a finger tip from the underside of my shaft, all the way to the base. If only her finger feels this good, I can't imagine... I buckle again, as she grips my cock with an upwards palm, and let out a surprised hiss. She begins a slow, repetitive pulling motion, gagging my reactions with an intense stare. She's breathing in and out of her mouth with deep puffs, and if looks could kill, I'd be dead.  
She runs her free hand up my leg, and drags her nails back down. My cock twitches and she sighs deeply, licking her lips. She's about to descend over my cock with her mouth, when I cry out flustered, "Hermione, wait. Wait." Looking up at me confused, I scoop up her hands, kissing them all over. "I want this to last" I explain. Hermione nods, slowly rising to her knees, as she begins to pull off my thick jumper. Suddenly, her hands are roaming all over my undershirt, but I muster all my will power to hold up my finger to halt her. Quickly, I pull my shirt up and over my head, tossing it on the ground. I close the curtains around the bed, and say nervously "Harry", she nods with understanding. She takes out her wand and silences the bed, before placing it at her side. Clearing her throat, she lays down on her pillow, raising her hips to unbutton her trousers. I gently push her hands away, and straddle her thighs. “Can I?" I ask nervously. Hermione bites her lip, nodding her head once.  
At this point we are both shaking with anticipation and nerves, as we both know where this is heading and neither of us know what to expect, but we can't wait to get there. Slowly, I slide the button out of its slot and pull it's conjoined zipper down. Gently, I glide my hand up and under her bottom, using it for leverage as I pull her trousers completely off. I stare down at her creamy legs, awestruck by the sight of them. I lock eyes with her, both of us panting and nervous. Hermione has always been beautiful, but seeing her here, chest rising and falling beneath me, and eyes staring intently into mine, gives that word a new meaning. I swallow, trying to still the shaking in my arms as I crawl on top of her. I kiss her, deep and slow, as we both shake into one another's mouth. We immediately pick up the pace, causing Hermione to instinctively wrap her legs around my hips, pulling me square up against her center. With us both being in our underwear, I can feel her wetness pooling through the thin material. I groan loudly, pushing my hand down in between us and cupping her. A sound erupts from her, something in between a moan and a surprised shock.  
Quickly, she grabs my wrist, pushing my hand away. Without further explanation, Hermione takes me in her hand, shoving her underwear to the side, as she guides me in. My breath leaves me, with shock and hers with pain. We both stare into each other’s eyes, panting heavily.  
“Are you alright?”I gasp.  
“Just don’t move,” she winces.  
“I wasn’t planning on it,” I say still in utter shock.  
“I couldn’t wait, it was too intense for me,” she explains, exhaling shakily. Taking a deep breath, she lifts her hips slightly upwards into mine, and I nearly cum right then and there.  
I grip the sheets at her sides, holding my breath. “All right?” She sighs, and I can only nod hurriedly, unable to look her in the eye.  
“Look at me,” she gasps, repeating the motion. I do briefly, before kissing her roughly to distract myself. She instantly matches my vigorousness, while pushing and pulling into me. I moan into her mouth, and she swallows it down. I bite her lip as she cries out, breaking the kiss. “I‘m close”, she gasps excitedly, her face and neck reddening. Finally, I decide to meet her thrust for thrust, wanting to be in power as she cums. “Let me,” I pant into her ear, picking up the pace gradually. “I fucking love you,” I kiss into her neck, making each thrust linger, before pulling back quicker than before. Soon she’s humming and crying out, her face mimicking her angry “o”. “Say my name,” I find myself mumbling angrily, as I grind her into the mattress. “I love you,” she says instead, and I spill myself into her completely.


End file.
